Talk:Poison
specific poison types Should we put specific types of poison on this page, like "Sasori's poison", which causes three days of painful paralysis before killing the victim, "Shizune's poison" or "Sakura's poison", which seems to take time before knocking out the victim (as Naruto managed to have a talk with Sasuke before the poison took effect), and "Tsunade's poison", which seems to only weaken Jiraiya, as opposed to killing him? I mean, there are many varieties and each have their unique effects. Yatanogarasu 19:05, March 19 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why not. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Should it be mentioned that the Aburame's or at least Shibi can use his Kikaichu to break down poison as well...--Cerez365 (talk) 05:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Mokuton supression I was wondering before its done whether or not a new article should be created for the poison that Kabuto uses to suppress Yamato's abilities or should it just be mentioned in an article?--Cerez365 (talk) 15:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hanzō's salamander Should it be listed as a user?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, poison gas cloud is still poison. Yatanogarasu 19:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Some changes I'm thinking of making There are a few minor changes I've thought could be made to this article, but I wanted to run them by everyone. *The "Canon Types" sub-section currently reads, "Ino Yamanaka has been shown to at least have knowledge of poisonous plants seen early when she threw poisonous plants into Ami's mouth." I don't doubt that she has knowledge of poisonous plants, but I thought she was buffing about the flowers she threw into Ami's mouth being poisonous. Ami's article even says, "During a kunoichi lesson she, Kasumi, and Fuki taunted Sakura about her forehead, prompting Ino to throw a flower (that she claimed was poisonous) into Ami's open mouth." If the plants thrown into Ami's mouth weren't poisonous, then that sentence in this article needs to be rewritten. *In the "Combating Poisons" section, I thought about making a note about Kakashi telling Naruto that they could treat his poisoned wound, inflicted by The Demon Brothers, by cutting him and letting the blood flush out the poison (This was at the end of chapter 10 and led to Naruto dramatically stabbing his hand with a kunai and swearing he wouldn't be left behind again). Now, this sounds like poor medical advice, but does it deserve a mention, and if so, should it be noted that this solution only applied to certain cases? *The "Combating Poisons" section also states, "Anko was seemingly put under the same regime during her time with Orochimaru." I'm pretty sure it should be, "Anko was seemingly put under the same regimen during her time with Orochimaru." *In the "Trivia" section, I thought of noting that Kurama's chakra has been compared to a poison. This was in chapter 299 (I think) when Yamato noted that the chakra of the Nine-Tails had seeped into Sakura's system like a poison (through the wound Naruto had inflicted earlier). Kurama's chakra was also caustic to Naruto at one point (burning away his skin), but this apparently was no longer the case after he befriended Naruto. Any thoughts? Raidra (talk) 00:15, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, the plant Ino threw was indeed poisonous, but not the portion she threw. Something like the roots of the plant being poisonous, but her only throwing the stem to scare Ami without actually hurting her. Omnibender - Talk - 00:23, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, okay! That makes sense, and now that you mentioned that, it sounds familiar. Should we leave it that part as it is, then? Raidra (talk) 00:25, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Garaga Since the entirety of Boruto anime was stated to be canon, how come Garaga is under non-canon?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 05:42, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :The "anime only" suffix doesn't mean that the use was non-canon...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 12:06, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :Also, not really the place to argue on this, but how can it be canon when it contradicts Mitsuki's reveal of him being a synthetic human? O_o (Inb4 everyone had their memories erased at the end of the arc...)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 12:08, October 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Basically what Berserk said, as evident by examples such as Toneri being a movie only user of the Puppet Technique. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:16, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::No, no, now it's fixed. Before it was under 'non-canon' section when I brought it up, now it's fine. But just to answer Berserker, it's a retcon.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:21, October 8, 2018 (UTC)